Lion Heart
by GuiSetubal
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Remus é um dedicado estudante de publicidade de Hogwarts University que encontra o amor onde menos imaginava encontrar.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Lion Heart

 **Autor:** Guilherme Setúbal

 **Par:** Wolfstar(Remus/Sirius)

 **Classificação:** M

 **Resumo:** UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Remus é um dedicado estudante de publicidade da universidade Hogwarts que encontra o amor onde menos imaginava encontrar.

 **Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens pertencentes a J.K. Rowling. Não há lucro, nem violação dos direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Segunda-feira – 11:35_

O dia não poderia ter começado mais errado para Remus Lupin. Era o dia da apresentação do seu projeto de propaganda e ele havia se preparado muito para aquele momento. Mas como tudo em sua vida sempre fora muito difícil, não era de se estranhar que logo naquele dia ele atenderia o maior número de mesas com clientes esfomeados em toda sua vida.

Remus mantinha o emprego de garçom em meio período para pagar metade da mensalidade do seu curso na faculdade, pois a outra metade lhe era garantida pela bolsa de estudos que lhe fora concedida desde o início. Todas as manhãs ele acordava bem cedo para organizar o seu material e ir trabalhar na lanchonete que era praticamente ao lado da Universidade. Seu colega de trabalho era Peter Pettigrew, um rapaz baixinho e atarracado, com pequenos olhos lacrimosos que lembravam os de um rato. Apesar de ser desastrado e muitas vezes entregar os pedidos nas mesas erradas, ele era uma boa companhia e quase sempre garantia a Remus uma manhã divertida. Mas naquela manhã Peter não apareceu para trabalhar por causa de uma consulta médica que não o avisou que teria, por isso Remus foi sobrecarregado de trabalho durante toda a manhã e só conseguiu se livrar às 11:20 quando sua apresentação estava marcada para às 11:00. Por isso quando saiu do trabalho correu o máximo que pôde até a universidade. Só conseguia pensar no tempo que havia dedicado àquele projeto e quão decepcionado ficaria se não conseguisse apresentá-lo naquele dia depois de horas de preparação e ensaio naquela madrugada. Depois de subir correndo as escadas na entrada da universidade e passar pelo amontoado de pessoas nas portas, ele rumou pro corredor à esquerda onde ficavam as escadas pra ala oeste do imenso prédio, foi então que...

\- AAAI! Que m... Você não olha por onde anda palhaço? – falava o garoto estatelado no chão em frente a Remus.

\- Ah, me desculpe, eu... eu não te vi. Ai! – Ele havia acertado em cheio o outro garoto no corredor e caiu de mau jeito em cima do próprio braço na tentativa de amortecer a queda. Agora todo seu material estava espalhado pelo corredor e ele estava mais atrasado do que nunca.

\- É, eu percebi seu imbecil! – respondeu o garoto que se levantava do chão com a ajuda do amigo que viu tudo e agora se acabava de rir – Cala essa boca Prongs! Onde está meu celular? Droga! Espero que não tenha quebrado.

\- Está aqui Pads, nada de mal aconteceu ao seu filho. Agora levanta daí e para de reclamar como uma garotinha mimada. – respondeu o garoto de óculos e cabelos bagunçados enquanto ajuntava do chão os papéis de Remus que havia atropelado o seu amigo – Você está bem cara? Parece que sua queda foi mais séria. Vem cá, deixa eu te ajudar.

\- Obriga... Ai! Acho que machuquei meu ombro.

\- Isso é o que dá não olhar por onde anda. – Comentou o garoto que também havia caído e agora estava arrumando as roupas frente ao seu reflexo no quadro de avisos do corredor.

\- Não seja idiota Pads, ele não teve culpa. Na verdade, a culpa foi toda sua por ter parado no meio do corredor pra tirar selfie. Ande logo e me ajude com isso, vamos leva-lo à enfermaria. – disse o rapaz de óculos entregando os papéis e pastas nas mãos do amigo que agora parecia um modelo perfeitamente arrumado e intocado. De fato Remus não sabia quem era aquele rapaz, nunca havia reparado nele pelo campus, mas ele tinha que admitir que nunca achou um cara tão bonito quanto aquele. Por mais estranho que parecesse já que ele nunca havia reparado em rapazes antes, mas aquele era diferente, ele tinha uma postura austera, quase de realeza, mas que contrastava com o seu visual _bad boy_ em roupas de marca e seu cabelo comprido na altura dos ombros, muito pretos que destacavam a cor acinzentada de seus olhos que continham um brilho com certa animosidade bem lá no fundo. Mas o que era que ele estava fazendo? Tinha um trabalho muito importante para apresentar e já tinha passado todos os limites de tolerância por atraso possíveis. Tinha que encontrar sua professora pra justificar sua ausência o quanto antes.

\- Eu estou bem. Não precisam se preocupar, obrigado. Mas eu preciso ir. – dito isso ele pegou sua mochila que ainda estava no chão e os papéis na mão do _bad boy_ aristocrático antes de se desculpar mais uma vez e seguir para o andar de cima, ainda sentindo muita dor e agora o constrangimento pelo que havia acontecido. Isso era tão Peter!

\- Vamos Padfoot, Lily já deve estar nos esperando para o almoço. E acho que ela vai com aquela amiga que estava te secando ontem festa. – disse o mais baixo tremendo as sobrancelhas pro amigo.

\- Então o que é que ainda estamos fazendo aqui? Anda logo! – respondeu o outro já tomando distância em direção à porta – Como está o meu cabelo? Aquele palhaço não o bagunçou muito não, né?

\- Assim está perfeito, princesa. Só faltou a tiara de diamantes.

\- Eu levei pra polir hoje.

E aos risos e empurrões os dois seguiram aos seus encontros.

xXxXxXx

Depois de ter encontrado a professora Vector naquela manhã e explicado o que havia acontecido, Remus conseguiu remarcar sua apresentação para a outra semana, o que era bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo, porque não perdeu a oportunidade de apresentar seu trabalho, mas queria tê-lo feito logo para se livrar de uma vez daquela obrigação. Já era noite e ele agora estava exausto, todo o peso do dia cansativo que tivera caiu como uma bomba em sua cabeça que agora latejava como louca. Chegando à porta de seu apartamento sentiu um cheiro de comida muito convidativo e ao entrar descobriu que o colega com quem dividia o pequeno apartamento havia pedido algumas pizzas e estava assistindo um filme na sala.

\- Boa noite, Remus. Está com fome? – perguntou Severus.

\- Oi Severus. Sim, estou morrendo não só de fome, mas de dor. Ai! – falou Remus jogando a mochila no chão e estendendo o braço.

\- O que houve com o seu braço? – Perguntou Severus já se levantando para examinar o outro de perto.

\- Eu caí de mau jeito hoje e machuquei o ombro. – na verdade ele tinha colidido, como um ônibus desgovernado, com o rapaz, em sua opinião, mais bonito do campus. O que lhe conferia o prêmio de maior desastrado do ano.

\- Senta ali no sofá que eu já venho trazer algum remédio. – e saiu em direção ao banheiro.

O lado bom de se ter um colega de apartamento estudante de farmácia, era o fato de sempre saber como tratar qualquer enfermidade que se pudesse sofrer. E Severus não era só um estudante aplicado, como também era o melhor de sua turma. Sentando-se no sofá e recapitulando os momentos mais importantes do seu dia, Remus só conseguia lembrar de um par de olhos cinzentos lhe encarando. De olhos fechados sentiu o sofá afundar ao seu lado e viu que Severus já estava em posse de algumas pomadas e uns frascos de comprimidos.

\- Certo. Tira a camisa pra que eu possa ver isso melhor – disse Severus.

E Remus assim o fez, afinal era comum os dois se verem com pouca roupa sem constrangimentos, já que dividiam o mesmo apartamento há alguns meses.

\- Não parece ser nada sério, acho que foi apenas uma tensão no músculo. Essa pomada aqui deve resolver. – dito isso ele aplicou a pomada no local e massageou rapidamente o ombro de Remus.

\- Tem alguma coisa aí pra dor de cabeça? A minha está quase rachando. – perguntou Remus, massageando delicadamente as têmporas.

\- Tome esses aqui – disse Severus entregando-lhe um frasco de pílulas amarelas – Parece que o dia foi realmente puxado, não é mesmo?

\- Você, não tem ideia. Tive o dobro de trabalho hoje de manhã e ainda cheguei atrasado pra minha apresentação na faculdade. Por sorte a professora Vector disse que poderia remarcar para a próxima semana, mas não posso faltar dessa vez, ou estarei reprovado. E você sabe o que isso significaria, não é?

\- Sim... você perderia a bolsa. Mas não acho que deva se preocupar com isso. Vai dar tudo certo semana que vem e mesmo que não dê, bem... tem sempre a quem você possa recorrer.

\- Se você tá falando do Dumbledore, pode esquecer. O fato dele ter me dado a bolsa já é uma dívida que eu jamais poderei pagar, agora manter é comigo. Não vou incomodá-lo com isso. – respondeu Remus com o semblante decidido.

\- Você que sabe. – concluiu Severus levantando do sofá – Já terminei aqui, agora vai trocar de roupa e vem comer antes que as pizzas esfriem mais.

\- Obrigado, Severus. Já volto. – e seguiu para o seu quarto para tirar aqueles sapatos que o estavam matando e vestir algo mais confortável. Cansado como estava, não demoraria muito a dormir depois de jantar.

xXxXxXx

Uma sala escura, cheia de carteiras e ninguém à vista. Um sussurro perto do ouvido e um par de olhos acinzentados tão profundos quanto o mar. Um abraço apertado. Aqueles olhos...

Remus...

Remus...

xXxXxXx

 _Terça-feira - 7:00 am_

Enquanto Peter terminava de vestir seu uniforme, Remus colocava o café na máquina, em meia hora a lanchonete estaria entupida de alunos da universidade que todos os dias tomavam café ali antes de irem pra aula. Aquele emprego não agradava Remus tanto quanto ele gostaria, apesar de ser cansativo o fato de passar a manhã inteira em pé atendendo mesas, a pior parte é que ele se sentia invisível às outras pessoas que pareciam não lhe enxergar através do avental, mesmo ele sempre lhes oferecendo um educado "Bom dia" com um cordial sorriso, poucos eram os que retribuíam a gentileza – esses em sua maioria eram os casos que lhe deixavam gorjetas no final. Após abrirem as portas, como esperado, em poucos minutos o lugar estava cheio. O barulho de pessoas conversando, rindo e de seus celulares tocando inundavam o lugar, mas não foi o suficiente para Remus deixa de ouvir o sino da porta se abrindo e virar-se automaticamente em sua direção. O que viu lhe deixou paralisado. Entrando na lanchonete estavam os dois rapazes do dia anterior, o que lhe ajudou e o que ele havia derrubado bruscamente no chão. O primeiro estava abraçado a uma linda garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos muito verdes, pouco mais baixa que ele e o segundo estava só, tão bonito quanto Remus podia lembrar de seu sonho, olhando ao redor procurando uma mesa até que avistou uma num canto e os três se encaminharam para lá. No instante em que se sentaram, Peter pegou seu bloquinho e saiu em direção à mesa, mas foi surpreendido por Remus puxando seu braço.

\- Deixa que eu atendo aquela, Peter. Pode pegar a próxima – ele piscou para o colega que o olhava um tanto confuso e saiu rumo ao trio.

Chegando à mesa, onde estavam os três sentados, com o casal de frente para o outro sozinho, Remus alisou seu avental, puxou a caneta do bolso e já chegou com seu bloquinho na mão, pronto para anotar os pedidos.

\- Bom dia, o que vão querer? – perguntou oferecendo-lhes seu melhor sorriso.

\- Ei! Você é o cara que derrubou o Padfoot no chão ontem. Como está seu braço? – perguntou o rapaz de óculos que havia lhe ajudado a levantar no dia anterior, muito simpático.

\- Está bem, obrigado. Não houveram complicações. – sorriu Remus, mas quando olhou para o outro amigo, recebeu um olhar frio como iceberg de volta – Me desculpe de novo, eu estava correndo contra o tempo ontem, mas não costumo sair por aí derrubando os outros no chão.

\- Que bom que tive o privilégio de ser eu então – respondeu o outro carrancudo, mas não menos bonito.

\- Qualquer um que deixe Sirius no chão merece o meu respeito. Sou Lily – disse a jovem que acompanhava o rapaz de óculos e estendia a mão para Remus.

\- Sou Remus, muito prazer. – cumprimentou-a sorrindo.

 _Sirius_ , então esse era o nome do dono daqueles olhos cinzentos que surgiam em seus sonhos durante toda aquela noite. ' _A estrela mais brilhante no céu, muito apropriado_ ' – pensou Remus.

\- Pffffff – bufou o rapaz de cabelos compridos – Será que a gente pode pedir agora, ou vocês vão marcar um chá?

\- Claro! O que vão pedir? – despertou Remus de seus devaneios.

\- Um café preto com torradas, geleia de morango e uma fatia de torta de maçã pra mim, por favor – pediu Lily.

\- Eu quero um suco de laranja com uma porção de bacon e ovos mexidos e... acho que quero umas torradas também. A propósito, meu nome é James – cumprimentou o rapaz.

\- Prazer, James. E você o que vai querer? – a pergunta foi direcionada a Sirius que ainda analisava o cardápio antes de pedir.

\- Quero um suco de manga, uma porção de batatas, bacon, ovos, uma fatia dessa torta de maçã e... é, acho que só isso. – falou Sirius entregando o cardápio para o rapaz que acabara de tomar nota do seu pedido no bloco – E faz o favor de colocar tudo em cima da mesa e não em cima de mim, ok? – disse em tom sarcástico.

\- Se você insiste. – respondeu Remus com falsa inocência encolhendo os ombros e fazendo o casal sorrir. – Volto num instante.

Quando Remus saiu rumo à cozinha, Sirius comentou: - Um pouco metidinho esse cara, né?

\- Eu achei ele muito simpático. Ele também estuda em Hogwarts? – perguntou Lily.

\- Sim, mas não sei o que. – respondeu James – Deve ser só pela tarde já que ele trabalha aqui agora.

\- Quem iria querer trabalhar num lugar como esse? – pensou Sirius em voz alta.

\- Alguém que não tem papai e mamãe pra bancar todos os gastos, Sirius. – retrucou Lily – Nem todo mundo nasce em berço de ouro e cheio de privilégios.

\- Eu não quis dizer isso - respondeu Sirius defensivo.

\- Mas disse. Da próxima vez pense melhor antes de abrir a boca.

\- Ei, vocês dois! Calma. Não vamos esquentar os ânimos ainda tão cedo. – intrometeu-se James – E aí, Pads, pegou o telefone da Olive ontem?

\- Claro que sim, mas vou demorar uns dias pra ligar, pra não parecer que tenho tanto interesse assim. – disse Sirius dando uma piscadela _marota_ para James.

\- Sirius, nem pense em magoar os sentimentos da Olive. Ela é muito legal e merece mais do que ser apenas mais um dos seus joguinhos – falou Lily séria.

\- Não se preocupe, gata. Está tudo sob controle e ninguém vai sair magoado.

\- Quero só ver.

Nesse momento, Remus chegou novamente à mesa, trazendo uma bandeja com os pedidos dos três. Lá de trás ele havia observado Sirius enquanto entregava alguns pedidos no balcão. De lá, ele parecia relaxado, sorria e mandava piscadelas ao amigo em gesto de conspiração. O sorriso dele também era muito bonito, com dentes retos e caninos meio acentuados que lhe dava um toque infantil. Mas quando viu Remus ao seu lado, tornou-se mais sério e comportado. E Remus queria entender por que. Já havia pedido desculpas pelo acontecimento do dia anterior, será que fora algo que ele disse? Pelo que podia lembrar havia sido apenas simpático o tempo todo. O que poderia ser?

\- Aqui está. – disse Remus servindo a mesa – Bom apetite e bom dia.

Mas quando ia se virando pra sair a garota lhe chamou.

\- Ei, Remus. O que você estuda em Hogwarts?

\- Ah, eu estudo Publicidade. – respondeu Remus sorrindo.

\- Que legal! Eu faço jornalismo e nessa sexta-feira vamos dar uma festa na área de vivência do campus. Aparece por lá se puder.

\- Claro! Acho que posso ir sim.

\- Vai ser ótimo. Começa às 20:00. Procura pela gente quando chegar lá.

-Ok! Nos vemos lá então. – despediu-se dos três com um aceno e voltou ao trabalho.

Mas a quem queria enganar? Agora ele só conseguia pensar na festa e relutava em admitir o verdadeiro motivo de sua ansiedade. Ele veria Sirius novamente. O primeiro rapaz em sua vida que lhe causara aquele sentimento que o intrigava. O que estava acontecendo? Ele não sabia dizer, mas estava disposto a descobrir. Custe o que custar.

\- Não Peter! Esse pedido é na mesa 6.- avisou ao colega.

Aquela seria uma longa semana.

xXxXxXx

 **N/A:** Então gente, esse é o primeiro capítulo da minha primeira fic. Depois de muito ler fics de autores maravilhosos aqui do site, eu tomei coragem e resolvi colocar a cara no sol. Tô fazendo essa fic com muito carinho e espero que agrade a vocês tanto quanto tem me agradado fazer. Boa leitura e não esqueçam os reviews, tá? É muito importante pra eu saber se vocês estão realmente gostando e também me incentiva a continuar. Vejo vocês em breve. Beijos :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Lion Heart

 **Autor:** Guilherme Setúbal

 **Beta:** HedaMari

 **Par:** Wolfstar(Remus/Sirius)

 **Classificação:** M

 **Resumo:** UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Remus é um dedicado estudante de publicidade da universidade Hogwarts que encontra o amor onde menos imaginava encontrar.

 **Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens pertencentes a J.K. Rowling. Não há lucro, nem violação dos direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

 **Capítulo 2**

 _Terça-feira – 19:00_

Sirius Black estava no quarto, pensando no dia que tivera. Deitado na cama, ele lembrava dos projetos que estava desenvolvendo com James na faculdade. Dali há alguns meses eles deveriam apresentar um protótipo de máquina com inteligência artificial e até agora eles ainda estavam construindo o algoritmo do programa. Engenharia da computação era um curso legal, mas muito puxado. Ele havia escolhido esse curso principalmente por que não tinha ideia do que poderia fazer e James, que sempre teve vocação para a coisa, sugeriu que o fizessem juntos para que não se separassem na faculdade. Essa escolha lhe causou muitos problemas em casa. Seu pai, Orion Black, era um influente empresário do ramo de seguros, por isso era importante que seus filhos se qualificassem para que um dia chefiassem suas empresas. Mas Sirius nunca se interessou muito pelos negócios da família e ultimamente vinha tendo a impressão de que esses negócios iam muito mais além do que a simples venda de seguros empresariais. Mas era a sua mãe, Walburga Black, quem mais se incomodava com suas escolhas. Sempre fora assim, nada que Sirius fizesse agradava sua mãe e ele duvidava que se resolvesse mudar de profissão para encaixar-se nos moldes da família faria alguma diferença para ela, lhe faltava empatia e isso não mudaria, por mais que desejasse isso.

Foi com os Potter que Sirius soube o que era ter uma família, no sentido real da palavra, já que nunca se sentira realmente acolhido em casa. Ele e James se conheceram ainda na escola e desde então nunca mais se largaram, eram como irmãos. Sirius sorria ao lembrar de todas as peças que pregaram nos colegas e todos os castigos que os dois sofreram juntos por isso. Sentia saudade daquela época em que eram só ele e James contra o mundo. Agora muita coisa havia mudado desde que ingressaram na universidade, James começara a namorar Lily e logo ele teve que aprender a dividir a atenção do amigo. Lily era uma garota muito especial, muito esforçada e inteligente, de personalidade forte e sem medo de dizer o que pensa, não poderia ser mais compatível com o seu James. Sirius tinha que dar o braço a torcer e aceitar que ela fazia muito bem ao amigo e isso lhe trazia à mente uma outra preocupação: _'_ _Será que um dia eu vou encontrar alguém que me complete, assim, de maneira tão perfeita?'_. O sentimento de ciúmes que Sirius tinha para com o amigo já havia mudado e agora ele tinha, secretamente, ciúmes daquela relação de companheirismo construída entre Lily e James. Por mais que lhe fosse difícil admitir, Sirius sentia falta de alguém que pudesse chamar de seu. As relações rápidas que colecionava foram todas boas e proveitosas de alguma forma, mas agora ele sentia um vazio que não conseguia preencher com apenas alguns encontros descompromissados.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por batidas na porta do quarto.

\- Sim? – perguntou Sirius.

\- Boa noite, Sr Black, desculpe incomodar, mas eu vim avisar que o jantar já vai ser servido. – disse o mordomo da mansão Black, Kreacher, um velho magro e encurvado, de nariz longo e pontudo que aparentava ter a idade da casa e era o fiel escudeiro de sua mãe.

\- Obrigado, Kreacher. Já vou descer. – respondeu Sirius, despachando o empregado.

\- Sim, senhor. Com licença. – e com uma mesura o mordomo de retirou fechando novamente a porta do quarto.

\- Ah... Lá vamos nós para mais uma batalha. – disse Sirius a si mesmo. Todas as refeições na mansão eram iguais. Ninguém falava nada, apenas quando sua Mãe lhe presenteava com algum comentário ácido de desaprovação por qualquer coisa que viesse à sua cabeça no momento. Essas eram as horas do dia em que Sirius ligava o piloto automático, para fugir das provocações e manter sua sanidade. Respirando fundo ele levantou da cama e foi para o andar de baixo.

xXxXxXx

Mais tarde, novamente em seu quarto, Sirius dirigiu-se à mesa do computador. Enquanto a máquina iniciava ele se despiu das roupas que usava e vestiu seus shorts de dormir, não planejava ir para mais nenhum lugar àquela hora. Depois de checar seus e-mails, ele entrou em sua página no Facebook para se distrair um pouco antes de ir dormir. Foi então que uma pessoa cruzou seus pensamentos. Aquele cara que havia lhe derrubado no chão de Hogwarts no dia anterior, tudo por culpa de James que mentiu dizendo que ele tinha um fio de cabelo branco no topo da cabeça, fazendo Sirius parar em meio ao corredor para verificar se era verdade usando a câmera do celular, claro que não era. Mas enquanto Sirius aproveitava o momento para atualizar sua galeria de fotos, foi golpeado por um corpo em alta velocidade que lhe arremessara de encontro ao chão. Sirius nunca havia visto o rapaz pelo campus e então de repente ele estava em todos os lugares, no corredor, trabalhando na lanchonete e agora iria para a festa com ele e seus amigos. O rapaz de fato o havia intrigado, mas Sirius não sabia dizer porquê. Ele era simpático, tanto que Lily rapidamente tratou de convidá-lo para sua festa, mas não era só isso que lhe causava essa curiosidade à respeito de Remus, ele o deixava desconfiado. Digitando o nome na barra de pesquisa Sirius não teve muita dificuldade em localizá-lo, afinal, Remus não era um nome tão comum assim. Lá estava ele, Remus Lupin, 20 anos, estudante de Publicidade na Hogwarts University. O que ele estava procurando no perfil de um desconhecido? Isso era o que Sirius não sabia responder, ele simplesmente abriu o perfil do outro rapaz e desceu a barra de rolagem par ver o que encontrava. Ao que parecia, ele gostava de filmes e seriados, mas não aqueles que todo mundo assiste, alguns deles Sirius jamais ouvira falar. Sua lista de leitura também era bastante extensa e variada, além dos livros de autores consagrados também haviam alguns romances e best-sellers. Suas fotos eram poucas, ele não parecia atualizar o perfil com muita frequência.

Parando em uma foto onde Remus parecia estar sentado no chão encostado em uma árvore, Sirius pôde notar algo que lhe passou despercebido nas duas vezes em que se encontrou com o rapaz, seus olhos verdes – não aqueles verdes anormais como os de Lily, que pareciam duas esmeraldas, eram verdes mais claros, puxados para o âmbar, mas tão bonitos quanto – muito tranquilos, que pareciam de certa forma inocentes, mas despertavam um interesse de mais...

O alerta de mensagem do seu celular lhe despertou rapidamente com um susto, e Sirius percebeu que havia se aproximado mais da tela do computador. Endireitando-se na cadeira e fechando a janela do navegador, ele pegou o celular para verificar a mensagem.

"Padfoot?" – James chamou.

"Oi, Prongs" – respondeu Sirius ainda se recuperando do susto, como uma criança que é pega fazendo arte.

"O que está fazendo?" – perguntou o amigo.

 _'_ _Stalkeando um desconhecido no Facebook'_ pensou Sirius rindo de si mesmo.

"Nada, por que?" – respondeu displicentemente.

"Nada, só pra saber. Queria perguntar se pode me dar uma carona amanhã pra faculdade. Meus pais vão levar o carro pra manutenção de manhã cedo." – isso era tão James, ele nunca falava o que queria de uma vez, sempre ensaiava antes. Como se precisasse de alguma cerimônia para pedir algo ao amigo.

"Tudo bem. 7:30 aí?"

"Está ótimo, assim dá tempo de ver a Lily rapidinho antes da aula"

"Vocês dois me dão náusea" – brincou Sirius.

"Sem ciúmes, Pads. Vai ter sempre um lugarzinho pra você com a gente... a casinha do cachorro lá nos fundos do quintal lol"

"Acho que alguém quer ir andando pra aula." – riu Sirius.

"Brincadeirinha! Hahaha. Até amanhã, Pads."

"Boa noite, Prongs. Até amanhã."

Desligando e computador e se jogando na cama, Sirius tentou livrar sua mente de todos os pensamentos que ainda circulavam. O dia seguinte seria longo e ele precisava de um bom descanso.

xXxXxXx

 _Quarta-feira – 6:30_

\- Hmmm... droga.

Foi com o estridente alarme do despertador que Sirius acordou naquela manhã. Sentindo o corpo pesado, como se houvesse um enorme elefante cor de rosa sobre suas costas. A noite passada foi difícil, apesar do cansaço que sentira ao deitar, o sono parecia se recusar a chegar. Só depois de algumas horas, que pareceram dias, virando de um lado para o outro na cama, ele finalmente conseguiu dormir. Ainda tentando recompor as ideias e planejar mentalmente o dia que se seguiria, ele se levantou lentamente e despiu-se dos shorts de dormir indo em direção ao banheiro, direto para debaixo do chuveiro. Nada como um bom banho quente para começar o dia. Depois de escovar os dentes, se vestir e pentear os cabelos, Sirius pegou sua mochila e desceu para tomar o café da manhã. Ao chegar à mesa, encontrou sua mãe já tomando café da manhã e lendo o jornal - seu pai já devia ter saído para o trabalho – ele sentou ao lado dela, mas não parecia que ela sequer tivesse notado a sua presença.

\- Bom dia, mãe. – um murmúrio baixo foi só o que obteve em resposta.

\- Bom dia, Sr. Black. O que vai querer para o café? – indagou Kreacher.

\- Só umas torradas, Kreacher. E se você pudesse preparar uns sanduíches para que eu levasse, agradeceria. – disse Sirius servindo-se de suco.

\- Aonde vai com tanta pressa? – perguntou sua mãe, finalmente parecendo notá-lo.

\- Vou buscar o James em casa antes da aula. – respondeu Sirius, observando a cara de desprezo de sua mãe ao ouvir o nome de seu amigo. James Potter não era o que sua mãe chamaria de amizade adequada para Sirius, mas ele não se importava com sua opinião sobre o amigo e isso era o que a deixava com ainda mais raiva aparentemente.

\- Eu ainda não sei até quando você vai levar adiante a burrice de estudar esse curso inútil. – cuspiu Walburga.

\- Engenharia da computação não é um curso inútil. E eu vou levar adiante até o final. – respondeu sério, olhando firmemente nos olhos de sua mãe.

\- Se não serve para administrar a empresa da família, então é inútil. – disse Walburga em um tom soberbo de quem sabe das coisas. – Queria que você fosse mais como...

\- Eu não sou o meu irmão! – interrompeu-a antes que terminasse sua frase - A senhora mais do que ninguém já deveria saber disso. – falou Sirius levantando-se da mesa e batendo as mãos em sua superfície. Walburga permanecia sentada com a expressão inalterada de puro desprezo, a não ser talvez pelo canto da boca que parecia ter subido alguns míseros milímetros.

\- E eu sei. – foi tudo que disse antes de voltar sua atenção novamente para o jornal, como se o filho ao seu lado tivesse desaparecido no ar.

\- Suas torradas e os sanduíches, senhor. – disse o mordomo que havia entrado a sala de jantar naquela hora.

\- Vou levar apenas os sanduíches, perdi a fome. – tomando a sacola de papel da mão do empregado e indo para a garagem onde estava sua moto.

Se todos os dias sempre fossem começar daquela maneira, Sirius não sabia quanto tempo mais viveria debaixo daquele teto.

O caminho até a casa de James serviu para que esfriasse a cabeça. Andar de moto ajudava, Sirius amava a sensação de liberdade que aquilo trazia. O vento soprando os cabelos e o mundo ao seu redor transformado em um borrão, davam a sensação de que ele era dono de si mesmo. Uma sensação que muitas vezes o abandonava e o fazia se sentir perdido e desorientado.

James já o estava aguardando na porta de casa quando ele parou a moto.

\- Pensei que você não vinha mais! Já tô te esperando há 20 minutos, cara. – reclamou James, aborrecido – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Walburga. – respondeu Sirius sem emoção.

\- Ah, entendi... – James já estava familiarizado com a maneira que o amigo falava da mãe. Ele sempre o sentiu muito ressentido quando tocava em seu nome e por isso sempre tratou de fazê-lo sentir-se bem consigo mesmo quando estava fora das paredes d _A mansão da bruxa_ , como ele chamava em segredo. – Bom, vamos então? – disse pegando o capacete do passageiro na garupa da moto e subindo atrás do amigo, dando-lhe um aperto nos ombros.

\- Se segura! – Sirius disse. E partiram para Hogwarts.

xXxXxXx

Aquela manhã passava tranquila, como todas as outras. Apenas ele, o computador e James ao seu lado lhe ajudando sempre que solicitado. Se em algum momento daquele dia Sirius esteve aborrecido com alguma coisa, agora ele já não lembrava mais.

\- E aí, você ligou pra Olive? – perguntou James ao seu lado.

\- Ainda não. Tava pensando em chamá-la pra festa de sexta-feira. – respondeu Sirius ainda encarando sua máquina.

\- Mas ela vai estar lá de qualquer forma, é uma festa do curso dela, esqueceu? – disse James

\- Eu sei, mas vou chamá-la pra ficar lá comigo. – falou olhando para o outro – O que você acha?

\- Acho que ela vai gostar – riu James. – Lily me contou que ela não parou mais de fazer perguntas sobre você desde aquele dia na festa. Aliás, o que te deu? Por que não ficou com ela logo naquele dia? – agora James também o encarava curioso.

\- Sei lá. Acho que tô cansado dessa coisa de só ficar, sem me importar... Ei! O que você tá fazendo? – alarmou-se Sirius quando James de repente colocou a mão em sua testa e pescoço como que para medir sua temperatura.

\- Eu tô checando se o meu amigo não está delirando de febre! O que? Vai me dizer que Sirius Black cansou da vida de Don Juan e vai se aposentar? – James não conseguia desfazer a expressão de surpresa e o sorriso de incredulidade em seu rosto.

\- E quem falou em se aposentar? Eu só acho que já tive muito do mesmo e agora preciso viver outros tipos de aventura.

\- Você tá me dizendo que quer namorar? Espera aí. – disse James enquanto pegava o celular e escrevia alguma coisa. Depois de alguns segundos ele tornou a virar. – Contei pra Lily, olha o que ela respondeu. – falou mostrando o celular para o outro enquanto sorria ainda mais.

 _"_ _Acho que tive uma queda de pressão. Mande-o não brincar com coisa séria!"_

\- Eu odeio vocês dois! – riu Sirius, um pouco alto demais, chamando a atenção do professor que lhes olhou de cara feia.

\- Desculpe. – sussurrou Sirius para o homem fazendo cara de cãozinho arrependido.

Eles não falaram mais durante o resto da aula. Quando o sinal bateu e as pessoas já saiam do laboratório, James virou para Sirius e disse falsamente sério:

\- Pode contar comigo.

\- Pra que? – perguntou o outro confuso.

\- Pra encontrar uma garota que te queira mesmo você sendo assim tão esquisito – sorriu James. – Sério, acho que vai te fazer muito bem.

\- Ah, obrigado. Mas não acho que eu precise da ajuda de nenhum cupido pra isso. – rebateu Sirius arrumando suas coisas na mochila antes de desligar sua máquina e levantar. – Mas já que você quer ajudar, pergunte pra Lily do que a Olive gosta e me diga até sexta. Consegue fazer isso? – sorriu desafiador para o amigo.

\- Sim senhor, Sr Black. Seu pedido é uma ordem. – respondeu James rindo e batendo continência.

\- Ótimo. Agora vamos, por que eu já tô morrendo de fome graças a você que me fez dividir meu café da manhã. – encerrou Black puxando o outro pela manga da camisa para fora do laboratório.

Se ele chegaria a algum lugar com essa história? Ele não podia dizer, mas estava disposto a tentar. Não podia continuar como estava, esperando que as coisas simplesmente acontecessem. Se ele queria que as coisas mudassem, ele precisava mudar a si mesmo antes. E pelo que podia sentir, essa mudança já começara.

xXxXxXx

 **N/A:** Segundo capítulo! Obrigado de novo a todo mundo que favoritou e comentou no capítulo passado, foi muito importante. 3

Espero que esse capítulo agrade tanto quanto o outro, me deu muito trabalho. Sirius Black é difícil até mesmo de escrever, mas no final eu gostei muito do resultado. Vou tentar postar um capítulo novo todas às quartas-feiras pra manter uma periodicidade gostosinha haha

Deixem seus comentários, divulguem pros amigos que gostam desse gênero de fanfic e favoritem pra não perder nenhum capítulo novo.

Até a próxima semana e beijo no coração de todo mundo! :*

 **N/B:** Bom, essa é a primeira vez que estou me aventurando pelo mundo da betagem e confesso que fiquei emocionada quando o meu gêmeo, o Gui, me convidou pra ser a beta dele em Lion Heart. Wolfstar é um dos meus ships favoritos da vida e estou amando tudo isso aqui.

Mas enfim, quanto a este segundo capítulo, queria apenas dizer que estou apaixonada pela interação entre Lily, James e o meu tão amado Sirius 3 Sempre fui louca pelo caçula dos Black e ajudar a desenvolver ele para esta fic está sendo um desafio delicioso.

Espero que vocês gostem e não se esqueçam de comentar pois é bem importante para sabermos se estamos indo na direção certa ou não.

Beijinhos, Mari :*


End file.
